Published French patent specification No. 2 493 585 filed in France on Nov. 4, 1980 describes one form of binding suitable for this purpose. The binding is resiliently folded in the middle to constitute a locking and unlocking zone which cooperates with unlocking and locking means. It is in the form of two branches which are substantially symmetrical, beginning with two arcs of a circle whose radius of curvature is substantially the same as the radius of the bottom of said groove, and which then pass through a common ring around which they are folded. Their ends on the other side of the ring constitute two respective spiral retainers wrapped around said cable.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a binding which is of simpler manufacture than the above-described binding.